Like is Any of This For Real?
by Riku of Darkness
Summary: Kingdom Hearts Asylum. Please read preview for info. :I'm searching for a face. A face that I recognize. A heart that will save me. Someone who will answer my question:


All right. Before we get started, this is a preview kind of chapter. I am writing this quasi-story for someone, so only she gets to view the work before I post it. Because of stringent rules, I will be placing a preview type quote-thingy after I have explained the purpose of this story.

As a gift for a friend, I am writing out a Kingdom Hearts Insanity Asylum with the patients being none other than the characters themselves. Strange, I know, but this is what I get for too much Intro Psychology. Thing is, I have a special offer to my reviewers. I need care takers for these patients and am wondering if anyone reading this story would be interested in being one. Just review and tell me your favourite character and I'll try and fit you in. **Big Warning:** This is first come-first served and people have to understand that some positions are already taken. I have tried to give positions to my more consistent reviewers whom I am quite clear on knowing their fave character. It's a very hard decision for me because I know the most popular characters are often the favourites.

Taken (As of May 8):  
**Head Caretaker: **_Zanisha  
_**Head Guard: **_Tempest (pending I don't need an extra caretaker)_  
**Sora:**_ aliasfan  
_**Riku: **_Astaldotholwen and Vixen2004. xAkix will be his backup/emergency caretaker (because we all know Riku will need it)  
_**Ansem:**_ RedCrow1120  
_**Cloud: **_xAkix (who is Riku's backup)  
_**Axel:**_ RezRagnarok  
_**Roxas:** _Sekhemnet_

Still want people to care for their psychotic hearts:  
**Sephiroth, Cid, Leon/Squall, Yuffie, Aeris/Aerith, Kairi, Namine**

I'm still writing the first couple of chapters, but I'm making a point that the characters who have been taken are now under the care of these people. I still welcome people to take the ones who are without caretakers, but please don't ask to be signed on to another unless you want to be a back-up. You can only be a back-up if you are in charge of someone else - Riku does not need more (for literary sake) and I've already wrote in the story that Sora does not need a back-up. Please remember that if you're a back-up, you might not get mentioned with that character in the story. I have a lot to write, and though I'm trying to include everyone that way, my main character needs to meet most of the patients without accompaniment.

If there is a character you want to take care of who is not listed, please state him or her in a review and give me a suggested disorder to provide them with. Notes: Keep in mind that I might not do everyone because the disorders are determined by the character's game personality and if I can't fit one to this character, I might not post them. Another issue - Please keep in mind that because of exams, I have not played KH2 yet and do not know any characters from it. I have played CoM though.

The first chapter will be posted once I have given it to my friend.

**Note:** This story is meant to be of comical connotations and amusement factors. My only knowledge is a first year Introductory Psychology course. I'm not an expert on the Treatment processes, the hospital details or the behaviour of real patients. This being said, I don't want people harassing me about unreal situations or impossible things without evidence. This is just supposed to be for fun - Like with **Crimson Tears**, I don't want people taking my literary 'decisions' **_too_** seriously.

**Dedication:** The person I'm writing this for (I don't think she wants her name posted, so I won't). Don't be looking for these at the beginning of chapters because it is all for this person. My gift to my reviewers is being in the story itself.

**_-_**

_I'm searching for a face. A face that I recognize. A heart that will save me. Someone who will answer my question:_

* * *

**_Like is Any of This For Real?_**

* * *

_I hate this place..._

_It feels dead...lifeless_

_Why am I here? What have I done?_

_Where is he? Why won't he come for me?_

_Your concern is wasted in this room_

_I don't remember anything? Who are you? Get away from me!_

_I want to see him. He's only comforted by me anyways. _

_Where is the colour? This room is dead... Dead! It's suffocating!_

_Don't listen to her. She's just a weak bitch - as if I'd let her control me. _

_It's mine! Take your hands off of it! It's mine! It's mine!_

_Leave him alone! I'll make you pay for this! I won't let you treat us this way!_

_Burning... Burning... Let it burn to a thousand ashes and smoulder in hell..._

_Who the fuck can sleep in this place? Besides...I have to finish this model. You touch it and you're fucking dead. _

_No! No! I'm not that name! Don't call me that - That's not who I am!_

_I failed everything. I don't deserve to live... Why do you keep me here?_

_It's there! It's there - Out there! Don't open the door! Don't let the darkness take me away! _

**_-_**

There are so many voices... So many damned voices in my head. It won't let me sleep.

They are the norm within these constricting walls. They never rest and neither will you. No one is ever really sane once they've taken a step into the walls of deadly white. Your name is signed in blood upon entry, and no one ever leaves the same way that they arrived.

You stand upon the threshold of there and here. There is no darkness nor is there light in this place. Even the greyish inbetween is impossible to make clear.

Here, in the asylum...

**_Kingdom Hearts_**


End file.
